littlebustersfandomcom-20200213-history
Komari Kamikita
Komari Kamikita (神北 小毬 Kamikita Komari) is an optimistic girl from Riki's class and the sixth Little Busters Member. Appearance : Komari is a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She ties two red ribbons with stars in her hair. : Her uniform is also quite different to the other girls. Unlike the other girls she uses a yellow jumper and beneath this she uses her normal school unifrom. : When outside of school, she wears a lolita style dress that is black and white. She still wears her ribbons when wearing it. She wears black socks in school and with the lolita dress, white socks. Biography Komari is very childish, taking great interest in fairy-tales, picture books, candy, and clothing with many layers of frills. She is very clumsy, and will often not think before she acts. She does well in her studies and is also surprisingly athletic, though this is somewhat hampered by the fact that she is quite weak and has never done any sport properly before. This personality hides a past where she was traumatized by the death of her brother. She had blocked out her brother's death from her mind, but remembers it after seeing a dead cat and goes crazy, thinking that Riki is her brother. In Refrain, after Rin remembers everything in her final dream, she rushes to Komari, who gives Rin her hair ornament, before disappearing, telling her to be strong. Trivia *Like Kudryavka (Kud), she is one of the weakest girls in the entire Little Busters team. Character Gallery komari vn character sheet.jpg|Visual Novel Version Komari Anime Version.png|Animation Version Quotes * "Uwaah! I-I'm sorry! There are all sorts of mysteries in this world, like snacks and candy and sweets falling from the sky!" (Episode 02) * "If you’re happy, then I’m happy. When you make someone happy, you make yourself a little happier too. If you’re happy, I’m happy. If I’m happy, you’re happy. And that repeats over and over, making a happiness spiral!" (Episode 02) * "Optimism magic. When you're feeling down, you say it out and follow it with an "alright"! See, everything negative gets flipped positive!" (Episode 04) * "Losing something is sad. Even when I lose something as tiny as a worn-out eraser, I feel pretty down for a day or two. That's why I'm looking for him." (Episode 05) * "When I was little, I found a pretty flower. I picked it so I could take it to Onii-chan. But it wilted soon after. I regretted doing it. I didn't know it would wilt. There are lots of things I don't want to know. I wish they were all gone!" (Episode 06) * "Onii-chan, I think I'm okay now. Even if sad things happen and I cry, I know I'll be able to smile again." (Episode 06) * "Don't cry Rin. Once, someone taught me to keep smiling till the very end. So I'm smiling now, even though you're crying. I can't go on with you. My story's already over. But I want Rin to be able to smile. Let's part with a smile, okay?" (Refrain) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Little Busters Members Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Little Busters! Ecstasy Characters Category:Animation Characters Category:Refrain Characters